megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Windywalk/Star Force Legacy Collection
All changes *3D graphic is remastered! *Introduced 4th viruses **Level is increased by one when defeat Pegasus/Leo/Dragon (SF1), Apollo Flame (SF2), Sirius (SF3). **Toggle ON/OFF in Echo Ridge. *Difficulty settings: Easy/Normal/Hard/Xtreme (Changeable in Menu) **Easy: 1/2 damage, 1/2 HP, slow speed, Your invincibility time is increased by 50%. **Hard: x2 damage, x1.5 HP, fast speed, Your invincibility time is decreased by 25%. **Xtreme: x4 damage, x3 HP, fastest speed, Your invincibility time is decreased by 50%. **SP Records are separated each difficulty (Normal is enough to achieved) **You can see 5-digit in Xtreme! *Bottom screen (SF1/SF2) in big screen (Access comp by certain button in SF1) *Top screen (SF3) in big screen (Change folder by certain button) *New Secret Cards (4th viruses, busting rank S, if rank is under; it drops 3rd cards) *Brother by FC/PSN/XBL New Mode *Select SF1/SF2/SF3 (Version is depend on character); Initial menu is SF1, later is unlockable *Select Main Character (Sonia, Luna, Bud, Solo (3 only)) **Sonia Strumm as Harp Note (Pegasus/Zerker/BA) **Luna Platz as Queen Ophiuca (Dragon/Ninja), Vogue EM Change (BA) **Bud Bison as Taurus Fire (Leo/Saurian/RJ) **Solo as Rogue (RJ) **Total 10 playthrough *Own stories *Changeable difficulty in menu *Secret Cards have only 4th enemy cards *No Best Combo *No Network option (Brother is story only, save file each characters; automatically updated) **SF1 Sonia: 6 of 7; Geo, Bud, Luna, Luna Save (Dragon), Bud Save (Leo), Zack, Master Shin **SF1 Luna: 6 of 7; Geo, Sonia, Bud, Sonia Save (Pegasus), Bud Save (Leo), Zack, Master Shin **SF1 Bud: 6 of 7; Geo, Sonia, Luna, Sonia Save (Pegasus), Luna Save (Dragon), Zack, Master Shin *Auto Brother (Save file each characters; automatically updated) **SF2 Sonia: Luna (Ninja), Bud (Saurian) ***Harp Note: Non-elemental ***Thunder Zerker Harp Note: Elec elemental ***Zerker Ninja Harp Note (Double): Wood elemental ***Zerker Saurian Harp Note (Double): Fire elemental ***Tribe King Harp Note (Triple): Non-elemental (Have three elemental attacks) **SF2 Luna: Sonia (Zerker), Bud (Saurian) ***Queen Ophiuca: Wood elemental (Weakness just receive double damage) ***Wood Ninja Queen Ophiuca: Wood elemental (If received weakness, revert to normal form) ***Ninja Zerker Queen Ophiuca: Elec elemental (Fire isn't weakness) ***Ninja Saurian Queen Ophiuca: Fire elemental (Fire isn't weakness) ***Tribe King Queen Ophiuca (Triple): Non-elemental (Have three elemental attacks) **SF2 Bud: Sonia (Zerker), Luna (Ninja) ***Taurus Fire: Fire elemental (Weakness just receive double damage) ***Fire Saurian Taurus Fire: Fire elemental (If received weakness, revert to normal form) ***Saurian Zerker Taurus Fire: Elec elemental (Aqua isn't weakness) ***Saurian Ninja Taurus Fire: Wood elemental (Aqua isn't weakness) ***Tribe King Taurus Fire (Triple): Non-elemental (Have three elemental attacks) *No Blank and Mod Cards (Not counting Secret Satellite Server) *Three auto brothers and 3 Secret satellite servers in SF3 (Save file each characters; automatically updated) **SF3 Sonia: Luna Save, Bud Save, Solo Save, SSS1, SSS2, SSS3 **SF3 Luna: Sonia Save, Bud Save, Solo Save, SSS1, SSS2, SSS3 **SF3 Bud: Sonia Save, Luna Save, Solo Save, SSS1, SSS2, SSS3 **SF3 Solo: Sonia Save, Luna Save, Bud Save, SSS1, SSS2, SSS3 **Change to any Noise *Still progress Quest, few different. *Battle MegaMan in replacements (Not IF bosses in SF2) *MAX HP is 1000 (1200 in Bud; starter HP is 200) *No Omega/Sigma/BB/RR/ZZ in SF3 Score: Total SP (V3 in SF3) records time *First game wallpaper is coming when defeat all SP EM and Andromeda Infinity. *Second game wallpaper is coming when defeat all SP EM and Le Mu Xa and Rogue SX. *Third game wallpaper is coming when defeat all SP EM and Crimson Dragon SP. *SP record times are separated on each difficulties. Final Boss will not be upgraded if not defeat all SP bosses in a certain difficulty. Total 40 wallpapers, once unlocked; you can view it anytime. Star Force changes *Encounter Jammers in Map *Andromeda by Have all Secret Cards (Not counting Andromeda) *Translated Lunar Knights Cards (Total 18) *Unlockable section in Library (STND - MEGA - GIGA - SECRET) **Secret section lists Opposite version of Mega cards, LK cards, 4th enemy cards, Andromeda Star Force 2 changes *Ninja X Saurian! *New EM change points; Vega's Hideout and Mu. *KngGrndeur by Defeat all SP bosses *Le Mu by Have all Secret Cards (Not counting Le Mu) *Unlockable new section in Library (STAR - STND - MEGA - GIGA - SECRET) *Select card instead of input password (Blank, DX) **Secret section lists Blank only cards, 4th enemy cards, KngGrndeur and Le Mu Star Force 3 changes *Encounter MalWizard4/5/6 in onwards (Acquired MalWizard3 cards by Green MalWizard5 or Black MalWizard6) *AcidArrest by Complete Satellite Server (Access all 56) *CrmsnMteor by Recorded all Galaxy Advance *Unlockable section in Library (STND - MEGA - GIGA - SECRET - G.A.) **Secret section lists all Illegal cards, AcidArrest and CrmsnMteor *Select card instead of input password (Noise, Purpose, Satellite, Transformation) **All cards are unlockable; like as Zero 3 Mod Cards. Category:Blog posts